Shin No Noir
by Aizawa Minami
Summary: Another Narrative poem about Dark Kirika and Chloe. May contain AU, drug and sexual abuse, including a impliment to a threesome, Altena/Dark Kirika/Chloe and character deaths.


_Shin No Noir_

_The True Noir_

…

_Her newly smiles of Fate came to a turn—_

_She had smiled—_

_The Eurasian flower—_

_A red papaver _

_Had smiled because it was her_

…

_Her name was_

_Kirika Yuumaria_

…

_A sinner_

_She was _

…

_The True Noir_

_She smiled—_

_She had felt as if she made her go down to her knees—_

_Her glares of hatred,_

_Her cruel mannerisms to kill innocent people_

_Her persuasion to try something new—_

_A new drug—_

_Usually of cocaine, heroine, acid, or ecstasy_

_Every time she had tried these things with her—_

_She had felt as if she can take over the world_

_To kill as many people as she want—_

_A new obsession to play with, to sleep with—_

_It was always_

…

_Kirika Yuumaria_

_As she tried the things, she had given her—_

_Snorting of the cocaine, _

_Shooting up heroine in her veins,_

_Popping up pills of acid for an anti-depressant_

_Made her go weak and fragile_

_The moaning of her name,_

"_Kirika Yuumaria"_

_Her small, black eyes grew wild,_

_Pupils ready to burst in open flames_

_The moaning of her name continued_

_She wanted a best friend—_

_To be held,_

_To be loved,_

_To be called a beautiful girl,_

_Wanting to be screwed hard like a type of masochist would—_

_A sniveling, obsessive girl as she is_

_She had cried when it hurt—_

_Her muscles tensed,_

_Feeling as if she was punished for committing a sin_

_She looked at her—_

_Kirika, the killer,_

_Kirika, the angel,_

_Who was she to her?_

_She smiled—_

_A smile of shame came to her lips,_

_That is what Kirika hated the most about her_

_Nervous laughs came from her,_

_She continued to laugh,_

_Until she could see that, her dearest was angry._

_Her laughs faded,_

_Her small, black eyes went downcast,_

_A sad smile tugged at her lips._

"_I am sorry…"_

_**Kirika, the killer,**_

_**Chloe's apology stunned her**_

"_**Why are you so damn sorry?**_

_**By God, you are so fucked to be sorry!"**_

_She looked at her,_

_This pained her to feel this way—_

_An unloved flower waiting to die_

_She saw her glares again,_

_Her sensuous eyes of chestnut-ruby glowed,_

_Her mouth twisted into a scowl_

_She stayed like this _

…

_Eyes widened,_

_Pupils shortened,_

_Vomit spewed out _

_Their muscles burned painfully_

_That was when Chloe needed her the most_

_Their skin began to feel hot and sticky underneath the black, tattered clothing they have worn everyday for no apparent reason._

_Clothing already gone,_

_Stripped from the narrow part of them,_

_Skin already bare and sweaty,_

_It was very cold._

_Chloe cried—_

_Painful sounds,_

_Contented sounds,_

_Even the ones that she knew_

…

_Out of happiness,_

_Out of pure-hearted obsession_

"_Kill me…"_

_**Kirika, the killer**_

_**Looked at her—**_

_**As if, she was crazy.**_

_**Grabbing her gun,**_

_Grabbing her knife,_

_Suddenly, the movement to kill stopped._

…

_Raucous laughter came from the door,_

_There came a much older woman._

_Her long, chatlin hair was in a messy ponytail,_

_Her clothes of leather black_

_Discarded on the floor—_

_Revealing a black tube-top and torn jeans_

_She smiled, _

_A drunken smile_

_Whispering sensual suggestions to Kirika's ear, then, to Chloe's ear._

_She took a hold of the knife and gun from their hands, _

_Settling them on the nightstand_

_The Yugoslavian woman lied there—_

_Grabbing the killer first,_

_Leaving the sapling alone to stare _

…

_Until, the killer whispered:_

"_Would you like to join us, Chloe?"_

_She looked at her and smiled,_

_Crawling to her side,_

_Along with the Yugoslavian woman,_

_She hated Altena_

_But, if Kirika was there along the road with her_

…

_She would be happy_

_Smiling as she did so,_

_Tears of happiness_

_She hugged her_

_Altena had done so,_

_Kissing her cheek,_

_Hands and slim, bony, creamy fingers caressing her collarbone_

"_Dearest, Kirika."_

_She had croaked,_

_Clearing her throat as she went along the path_

…

_To perform _

_Ménage a trois_

_That is what occurred between them—_

_Altena, Kirika, and Chloe_

_Neither did the hating twosome wanted to look at each other during the performance—_

_Only to look at the cold-hearted killer,_

_Whom they have cherished dearly and romantically_

_Stroking of the hair,_

_Tasting of the skin,_

_Fondling in the darkness,_

_Touching the essence that brought them, little and big waves of pleasure that they cannot control._

_Very much, like the drugs that they used, penetrating their nervous system._

…

_Smiling, _

_Feeling contented by the release,_

_A needy, nerve-wracking thing they have wanted for quite some time._

_One woman woke up,_

_Altena stumbled down some—_

_On the bathroom floor she lay,_

_Naked_

_Practically overdosing very hard,_

_That is what she wanted anyway._

_Hours later came._

_Another woman woke up,_

_She looked at the other dead woman at her ankles._

_She did nothing,_

_In the end, she came to be happy that she was dead—_

_No longer suffering anymore than she did in the past of substance abuse and rape._

_She sighed heavily,_

_Black hair sticking to her forehead,_

_Sweat boiled to her face_

_Heavy breathing came to surface_

_A side effect tells her she is going to die sooner._

"_Chloe," _

_She had said that name before she wanted to die_

_Crawling to her side,_

_Arms wrapped around her neck,_

_Hands seem to be roaming on various parts of each other's bodies_

"_What's wrong, Kirika?"_

_She smiled sadly,_

_Moaning very quiet when she felt a surge coming through,_

_The final spurts of her own warmth shot throughout everything—_

_Everything a part of her went everywhere._

_Her little taste of Chloe—_

_Her other half to be completely whole_

_Was alive _

"_What do you think?"_

_She opened her eyes,_

_Feeling her own knife slightly cutting her burning flesh_

_A noise came through,_

_She smiled,_

_Her smile seems to be very happy,_

_Tears came through and through_

_Being with Kirika was the best thing she ever had._

"_My other half…"_

_She had murmured,_

_Fingers on her neck—_

_Touching a crucifix that she wore _

"_I am alive…"_

_She murmured in French _

_Blood came _

_Her hands soiled of her partner's blood_

_She looked at her,_

_Her eyes of chestnut-ruby glittered in confusion._

"_Oh joder…"_

_She whispered,_

_Smiling and crying_

_That one day_

_She would be next to die _


End file.
